Underworld Empire Wiki:Projects
The intent of this page is to identify ways to improve the wiki. Please keep each improvement proposal in its own section, but feel free to add your own thoughts to the existing ones and to add new ones. We might also want to use this page for people to take ownership of particular projects. Overview There's lots of 'how-to" information at . There's a template overview at Underworld Empire Wiki:Templates. Feel free to ask questions on my wall! Big stuff: *Strategy - we now have Properties: Purchase Strategy and Build. We still need EvE strategy, boss fighting strategy, LT Setups, and probably a bunch of stuff I haven't even thought of. Medium-sized parts are: *Better organization for the section on PvP *Empire Battle and the various pages it links to could all do with a make-over *Classes - each class has a page, but there's lots of room to expand on skills, levels, and strategy. *Details of how much energy it takes to get each job from 0% to 100% (Template:Job supports a "total_energy" parameter for this, but it needs filling in in lots of places). *Information on bosses like total boss health, minion health, empire points, and especially epic thresholds ranges. If you are interested in contributing, you may find the boss data sheets for each boss located at the top of the boss page. Smaller stuff: *Pages are Missing Information (see Finding Item Information for where to look) *Pages are altogether *There are still some missing (although many of them are from events that have finished). *Others need better images. *Lots of pages need cleaning up. Feel free to jump in and reorganize. Every little helps! See below for specific sections. Bosses * It would be really nice to be able to give actual odds of each epic (and legendary) drop, but to do so we need to collect the data. The previous attempt failed. However, the current attempt can be found on top of every boss page. * It may be useful to have categories for the FPS and non-FPS bosses. The category pages would be a useful place to document the differences in behavior. * Find the ratios between ($$$) / (damage) for each boss. There is no exact ratio. Range may vary greatly. It's possible to receive less than half the $ compared to other hits. * Find the Total HP of the entire boss fight, and the health of the minions within the boss fight. This will be very difficult to pinpoint an exact amount due to it's dependency on the summoner's level. Health Range will have to suffice. To do this a large amount of stamina is needed. War Log in boss fight will be necessary to record hits and account for other players hitting as well. * Find the maximum empire points yielded for each boss. * Find minimum collection thresholds. * Refine epic thresholds * Organize/Order drops as they are displayed in the boss rewards within categories. Special items at top of list. Classes Somebody pointed out to me that the table layout we use looks terrible on an iPhone - the images overwrite the text. I have changed two pages in two different ways - Ghost (Class) moves the images to the section headers. Enforcer moves to a non-nested table for each skill. Feedback on which is better would be much appreciated... ghost class is better looking on phone Cell Phones Do we want to group them into their own category? Districts -> Areas When the wiki was first created, it used the term "districts". Then the game started using the term "areas". Most of the wiki has migrated to the latter, but there are still a few remnants of the former (e.g. in template parameter names). We should probably nuke them, too. Empire Drops We should add this as a category. There are pages in the wiki like Lethal Injection (and text in-game) that refer to empire drops, but no true definition of what that means. Is the list for Shadow Broker the same as that for Lethal Injection ? We should also have a category for items that can be obtained from Feed the Fishes, which says "Tech Lab ingredient". Images We're missing - new Lts, bosses, jobs, items, etc. Insignias We need Insignia images. We should have details of what you get for selling each insignia, and what it costs to unequip each one (I added empty tables for these to Level (Insignia)). Would be nice to know the odds of each upgrade failing, too, but that's probably optimistic. Male/Female Lts Do we want to add a category for Male Lts and one for Female Lts ? There's been discussion on the forums about how many of each there are... It would probably be easiest to add a parameter to the templates for gender and then the template could add the category automatically. Missing Pages The list at contains a bunch of pages that we probably don't actually need. The pages we really do need are: *Raven's Medallion *Judgement Epic Promos It would be good to have promo information in the wiki. Stub Pages The pages listed in Category:Article stubs need to be fleshed-out. Strategy Pages It would be really nice to see more of these, although they are inherently more subjective. Beginner Guide Currently a guide is written on an external site, it would be nice to have a beginner guide that is local to the wiki. This guide would run down every feature of the game on one page, only touching on each subject. Linking to the specific page would give the reader further in-depth information.